User talk:LeinardoSmith/Archive 5
Happy 4th of July!!! You can comment here. JOIN MLN Team Join mln team be4 anyone else! We are at 399 Members! 400th gets a special prize!!!!!. *beep* every1 there is so excited.-- 13:27, September 10, 2009 (UTC) I signed up. Hope I made it. -- 23:23, September 10, 2009 (UTC) See wasn't MLN team worth it? Lots of shops!-- 10:35, September 12, 2009 (UTC) how do you sign up--Denholm1999 (talk) 07:26, September 23, 2009 (UTC)denholm1999 Personal Store How do I make my own personal store?-- 19:48, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Create a page under User:Drogdo9/Store Name Replace the Store Name with what name you want your store to be. Tell me when you create it and I will put it in the shop nav. -- 08:51, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :Ok. I'll try to make it basic at the time.-- 15:54, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Here is a link to my shop.-- 21:07, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Do you mind shopping at MLN Market. I only need 1 more customer and my store can be approved.-- 16:20, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Ok I ordered. -- 01:28, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Speedy deletion Hey do you know why mine and your user pages and talk pages are candidates for speedy deletion? 00:49, September 13, 2009 (UTC) hey i hope you dont mind that i took the remember 9/11 template off your pages. it is what put both yours and mine on the speedy deletion list. 01:33, September 13, 2009 (UTC) No I don't mind it is past september 11 so I was going to take it down any ways. -- 08:42, September 13, 2009 (UTC) alright i just didn't want yours and mine deleted. 01:03, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Two Stores Umm.. Leinardo, you already are working in 2 stores and the Official Store. It was and still is my goal to have the people at the Official store devoted to that store, so for now you are off of the project. 15:51, September 13, 2009 (UTC) OK but if your buisness keeps on going like this. I will shutdown my store. -- 22:24, September 13, 2009 (UTC) You will? Wow.-- 22:26, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Yeh if I don't get enough buisness. -- 22:27, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :When that happens, and you retire from MLN Elves, you can resume at the Official Store. 22:49, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Well right now skipper needs me soooo..... -- 22:49, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Plus it was running me out of items. -- 22:50, September 13, 2009 (UTC) IRC Tomorow i will get symbiosis-- 09:39, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Irc IRC-- 09:21, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Laser ad Hey how much for a small laser logo advertisement for my store? 23:45, September 15, 2009 (UTC) 50 clicks. Sorry the price is so high but I just learned how to do this and it takes me a long time to make them. Please upload a photo made in paint of what you want it to look like. Please use the colors of the lines for what colors you want the laser to be. Also please if possible use black as the background color. -- 01:08, September 16, 2009 (UTC) hmm do you have any idea what would look cool for an ad? 01:10, September 16, 2009 (UTC) I don't know. Maybe two X on either side of the text? -- 01:11, September 16, 2009 (UTC) maybe, hows this, ill pay you 50 clicks total and you can make an ad for my store any way you want to, since i have no idea. i am out of clicks today so i will pay tomorrow 01:13, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Ok just tell me before you click on the Crest module ok? -- 01:14, September 16, 2009 (UTC) alright tomorrow 40 clicks are comming and the next day the last 10 is coming to your crest module. 01:17, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Don't click over 100 times. Once you click 100 times please tell me so I can harvest. -- 01:18, September 16, 2009 (UTC) isn't it only 50? 01:19, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Yeh but aren't you going to click for my reward at MLN Elves? -- 01:20, September 16, 2009 (UTC) oh yeah so thats 140 total, probably take 4 days. 01:23, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Yeh so don't go above 100 without letting me know to harvest first. -- 01:24, September 16, 2009 (UTC) alright i can only do 40 a day anyway, unless i get rank 5, which is coming soon :) 01:32, September 16, 2009 (UTC) I am now rank 5! so 50 a day for 3 days. 01:48, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Ok but at the end of the 2nd day tell me to harvest. -- 02:10, September 16, 2009 (UTC) crest of house of mantles mod? what does 100 clicks do? 01:10, September 17, 2009 (UTC) It gives me 10 white bricks to change into gray bricks. 10 is the limit and it gives 1 white per 10 clicks. Do the math. -- 01:50, September 17, 2009 (UTC) alright 02:04, September 17, 2009 (UTC) did you click 100 times yet? Or 90 times? -- 02:39, September 17, 2009 (UTC) 70 so far, sry i missed yesterday 01:23, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Ok just click 20 times because someone clicked 10 times. -- 01:55, September 18, 2009 (UTC) im outa clicks for today. 01:56, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Its ok just next time you click. Click 20 times then tell me to harvest. Here is your banner. Please tell me if you like it. File:Incredible Items Store Banner.png|center|Made by LeinardoSmith rect 107 4 593 52 Incredible Items rect 82 54 626 85 This ad was made by LeinardoSmith desc none -- 02:01, September 18, 2009 (UTC) yes i love the banner and i paid 20 clicks. 40 left after you harvest. 02:41, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Ok I harvested. -- 01:25, September 21, 2009 (UTC) done i clicked 40 times. 01:28, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Ok I hope you like your banner. Thanks for trading! -- 01:30, September 21, 2009 (UTC) no problem 01:33, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Symbiosis Module Leinardo, you are now on my symbiosis module for 14 days at 50 clix a day to my symbiosis.P.s. I might invest in one of ur lazer logos-- 08:57, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Ok thanks. I will try to click 50 times a day. -- 09:13, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Laser Logo Hey leinardo for my logo could i get Black Back ground, Green glowing writing or just dark green writing with hollow middle like the letters in ur sig. Writing Saying 1st Stop Lego Shop And Features. Next to it on either side have pictures of rank 1-5 masterpieces going like / angle on one side and ranks 6-10 masterpieces on the right side going on a \ angle. Is that hard?-- 09:15, September 17, 2009 (UTC) lol. Not super hard. But it will be a challenge. -- 09:16, September 17, 2009 (UTC) IRC Sorry bout be4 my mum kicked me off the computer and the computer was lagging!-- 10:31, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Its ok. Are you on IRC? -- 10:33, September 17, 2009 (UTC) AGAIN PLZ!-- 10:46, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Gems Hey do you have gems? Because that would be a great auction for 1st Stop Lego Shop. 02:07, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Banner If this banner is good you can get priority on symbiosis!-- 06:36, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Here it is. Hope you like it. File:1st_Stop_Lego_Shop_And_Features.png|center|Made by LeinardoSmith rect 157 165 635 218 1st Stop Lego Shop rect 219 219 562 262 1st Stop Lego Shop Features rect 0 0 800 161 Made by LeinardoSmith desc none Please use the code I gave you here so that it shows that I made it. -- 09:42, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Laser Thingy I'll have one that says Please go to The Best Deals! With 2 money signs on each side(If you can do that).-- 11:45, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Well can I?-- 00:21, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Sorry yes. But I am working on Skully's right now... -- 01:26, September 21, 2009 (UTC) What color do you want for the letters? -- 09:47, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Green. Wow if I win your autions I have to give you 190 clicks!-- 00:01, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Auctions I recently won 2 auctions worth a total of 90 clicks. Where do they go? 12:46, September 20, 2009 (UTC) After PaultheWall clicks I need 60 on my Crest module. Then I will think about where to stick the next 30. -- 01:27, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Ok. Tell me when you are ready to recieve them. 20:45, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Did you click 60 times? If not please click 50 times on my crest module. -- 09:26, September 22, 2009 (UTC) 50 Clicks to your Crest done. 40 remaining. 10:59, September 22, 2009 (UTC) 20 go to his gallery mdoule rank 2 and 20 go to his sticker module. -- 11:12, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Done. 11:21, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Ok. Now what were the items I owe you? -- 11:26, September 22, 2009 (UTC) 10 Mantle Banners and 2 Nebs 11:28, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Hello??? 02:45, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Are you going to send the items?! 19:27, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Barnstar :good job buddy.-- 00:19, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Wow! Thanks this is my SECOND BARNSTAR! -- 00:32, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :What can I say you deserve it.-- 00:40, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Well thanks anyway. :) -- 09:48, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Vorox :I've made another drawing do you want it?-- 13:26, September 22, 2009 (UTC) No thanks. -- 02:27, September 24, 2009 (UTC) sig and sig game sig game yes I won please send them to me! sig issues why do you keep messing with my sig? do you not like the bold date?-- I don't mind your sig it just cpies itself to the bottom of everyones pages. And that I do not like. Also I will send the thornax as soon as I can. -- 00:27, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ok thanks I will try to fix it-- 00:29, September 23, 2009 (UTC) I fixed your sig but if you want a bold date I don't know how to do that. -- 00:31, September 23, 2009 (UTC) sig what did you say was bad with my sig, is it better now? -- 00:55, September 23, 2009 (UTC) never mind it is just the browser I am using I tried Chrome just now and the problem disappears. So it is fine. -- 01:08, September 23, 2009 (UTC) good BTW I need an elemental wind how much for one hurry!-- 01:11, September 23, 2009 (UTC) 1 click to my elemental. -- 01:12, September 23, 2009 (UTC) deal!!!!-- 01:13, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Ok I just have to send it just a sec. -- 01:32, September 23, 2009 (UTC) I sent it but I don't think you clicked on my elemental module. -- 01:40, September 23, 2009 (UTC) clicked!-- 01:43, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Great. Thanks for trading. -- 01:48, September 23, 2009 (UTC) guest list thought you would like to know that on User:K-99990 you have your old sig and might want to fix it-- 02:00, September 23, 2009 (UTC) store do you still want the items ? -- 02:35, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Barnstar Wow my 3rd Barnstar in less than a week! Thanks alot. I really try to work hard and be nice to people because God commands us to. -- 02:22, September 24, 2009 (UTC)